Picture Perfect
by miikka-xx
Summary: Tsubaki needs a picture of something beautiful. Harvar keeps getting in her way. TsubakiHarvar. complete.


**miikka-xx: **well, i was readin chapter 60-something and the one page in had tsubaki and harvar babysitting? well, i have no clue _what _they were doing but it was cute and i want to write something about them.

**Title:** picture perfect  
**Rating:** K  
**Summary:** Tsubaki needs a picture of something beautiful. Harvar keeps getting in her way. TsubakiHarvar. complete.  
**Disclaimer:** maaan, me owning soul eater? everyone would be having a relationship with everyone, no joke.  
**Warning(s):** SO CHEESY. SO SHORT. SO FLUFFY. (i usually hate writing stuff like this, but oh god, c'mon, it's _tsubakiharvar_.)

-

picture perfect

-

It wasn't as if she didn't like photography. No, that wasn't the reason at all. She just didn't like that she had to take pictures in photography. Really, she was more suited to spending five hours in front of a canvas sketching a person than going outside for an hour to snap a picture of them.

The clunky piece of plastic that hung around her neck made her walk slow, in order not to disturb the precious, few hundred dollar camera. Glancing at the note clutched tightly in her hand, she read the assignment. _Get a picture of something beautiful._ Okay, she could do that.

Tsubaki crumpled the paper some more and held the camera a few inches away from her body so it would stop bumping into her. Really, art was more her thing but Liz had convinced her to take this class. It was her and Maka and Kidd and a few others.

They had been dismissed from the classroom a few minutes ago to go outside and find their beautiful thing. Tsubaki sighed, she found everything beautiful so which one should she pick? Which angle should she take the picture? Does it have to be grand? Can it be small? Will others think of it as beautiful?

There was too much riding on this assignment to think about stupid questions like that, she reprimanded herself. It was their last assignment and would be quite important to their final mark. In the back of her head, though, she found she didn't really care, as long as she found something _she_ liked.

So, wandering aimlessly through the tree-filled grounds of Shibusen with an expensive camera held in her hand, Tsubaki found a flower patch. She smiled. Flowers were pretty, all multi-coloured and smelled nice. She saw somebody there before her. Her smile faded away quickly. She couldn't take a picture of a flower now, another person was already there.

But, that couldn't stop her from admiring them without a camera lens. Tsubaki shuffled quietly and stooped low to smell one. The person beside her looked over.

"Are you taking a picture of this?" they asked, voice low and pleasant. Tsubaki recognized it vaguely and saw Harvar standing there, dark hair tightly pulled back and glasses hiding his eyes.

Harvar D'Eclaire, a talented photographer, in Tsubaki's eyes. He was also quite good-looking and many girls used him as a comparison to the other boys. He also was best friends with Ox Ford, a boy in the Shop class. Tsubaki wondered how they got along so well, Harvar being reserved and quiet while Ox loud and jubilant. In hindsight, it was probably the same reason she and BlackStar did as well. Being meister and weapon also helped, she mused.

Standing here though, with her facing him as he wondered if she was going to steal the flowerbed as her assignment, she thought, in the back of her mind, Harvar was quite striking. She blushed and snapped back to reality.

"O-Oh, no, if you already did, then I'll find something else," replied Tsubaki with a small smile. She didn't know what but plagiarism was worse than a bad mark. Harvar shook his head.

"I haven't. It's all yours." Tsubaki watched him, pleased but guilt washed over her quickly. Harvar was very cordial toward females so of course he would give the choice to her first. He _had_ been standing there first, she reminded herself.

"It's alright, Harvar-kun," she beamed, getting up, "you were here first so you can take the picture." Looking slightly taken aback, Harvar watched her leave.

"Tsubaki-san, we can share," he proposed to her retreating back. She stopped and turned around, eyes wide and hopeful.

"Really?" Because the flowers were beautiful, blooming widely so the dirt underneath couldn't be seen. She quite liked the white flower too, spread gorgeously under a large oak tree.

"Of course," said Harvar, his lips quirking into a small smile. A blush rushed to her cheeks. He _was_ quite attractive. _Sort of girly though_, she remembered Liz saying, _with the ponytail and nice clothes, not my type, I like 'em manly, you know? _Tsubaki lifted her camera to her eyes and looked at him through the lens.

"Ne, Harvar-kun, what's your favourite flower?" asked Tsubaki, still peering through her camera. Harvar turned away and stared at the flowers intently. He then looked up and smiled.

Oh god, all the blood in her body must have rushed to her cheeks, she thought faintly. He was amazing. Pulled back hair accenting the high cheekbones, sunglasses adding to the mystery, simple sweater and jeans in a relaxed pose and the smile. Oh god, the tiny pinpricks of red on his cheeks, the telltale flash of white teeth and very nice lips.

Harvar D'Eclaire, Tsubaki decided, was beautiful.

"My favourite flower?" he said, still smiling, "...camellias."

_click_

Tsubaki then, rather gracefully, crumpled to the ground in a semi-faint, blushing from his reply as he bent at the waist and asked her what was wrong.

"You're my beautiful thing," she mumbled out, seeing his twinkling eyes from behind the sunglasses. Harvar chuckled, an array of deep tones from his chest.

"And you, mine," he replied simply, lifting his camera so the both of them fit into the view.

He then promptly placed his lips gently on hers.

_click_

It was perfect.

-

**a/n:** if you didn't get it, 'tsubaki' means 'camellia'. written on a whim after reading the new SE chapters. That one page of them together made me squeal. Mostly at Harvar because he is A-TTRAC-TIVE. Day-um. But I'm more like Liz, I like 'em manly. So Kilik and BlackStar, here I come to crack you out.


End file.
